Tips
Getting Started * In Star Wolves 1, the mothership was repaired after every jump through a portal. In Star Wolves 2, it was repaired every time you docked with a station. Neither of these happen in Star Wolves 3. You can pay 1000 credits for repairs at a Maintenance Station, but they aren't common enough to rely on. Getting a repair system should be your first priority as soon as the storyline allows you to dock with a station to buy one. * Your first mothership with a hangar, the Mastiff, starts out with two Scorcher turrets and one Gatling turret. It would be really nice if you could swap the location of the Gatling with the front Scorcher, but that's not possible until you can dock, and you have to fight before you'll be able to. In general if you mix turret types then it's best to put the longest ranged turret in the rear and put the shortest ranged turret in the top front. * When it comes to your first turret upgrades, note that there is no Halberd turret in the game. It would be nice since it's the first cannon with medium accuracy. Rapier laser turrets are a good option. Not only do they do more damage than the Scorcher, but they also have a faster rate of fire and slightly increased range. They're also not too expensive. Laser turrets have high accuracy and the longest range, which makes them good for supporting your fighters. Avenger machine gun turrets are another option (much better than Gatlings), but their short range makes it hard for the mothership to support your fighters. Plasma turrets aren't very good. * The Halberd cannon is a good option for arming fighters early in the game. * Even though the game's mouse sensitivity is abysmal, making it hard to target loot with the mothership, it's worth taking the time and effort to collect it. Early on you want absolutely everything, but after a while you can ignore generation 1 equipment. Don't forget you can adjust the speed settings while looting. * If you can't target a loot item, moving the mothership closer will allow you to. Range is not the issue; getting the camera close enough is. You can save time by centering the camera on anything that happens to be in the vicinity of the loot in question: one of your fighters, neutral fighters, or another piece of loot that you are able to target. If nothing is close enough, you'll need to either send a fighter or the mothership closer. General Tips * Enemy missiles can be an extreme threat to the mothership. Getting a capital ship anti-missile system (AMS) can be a life saver. * Note that you can order characters to not use missiles if you don't want them to waste them on easy enemies. * There's a fix for the broken Inoco quest path (English version) from the 1C forums at http://forum.1cpublishing.eu/showthread.php?t=14788. Saving the file on a CD or something is suggested since who knows when the file might become unavailable.